Never Forget You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire's worst fear comes true when Sasha loses her memory, including her being in love with Whampire!


**guestsurprise did this awesome story just for me! :D**

* * *

"We're under attack!" Whampire yelled. He and the other Plumbers were fighting off Zombozo's creeps and they had them pinned down!

"Be careful guys!" Snare-Oh commanded.

"Whams, I'm a bit nervous," Sasha whispered as she kept aiming her gun.

"Don't be afraid; I've got you, honey!" He cooed, now placing an arm around her.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Four Arms yelled.

"INCOMING!" Feedback added. Before they knew it, a large hail of hard balloons came their way. They then began to spray amnesia gas! A gas that could wipe your memory!

"MASKS ON!" Whampire ordered. He then turned and yelled in terror; Sasha was out cold already! She was not as strong as the aliens so she succumbed faster! "GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"On it!" Feedback replied, gently picking Sasha up and carrying her to safety.

* * *

Back at the mansion….

Whampire ran through the halls and up the stairs to Sasha's room to see her. He had to make sure his love was alright! Rook was right behind him and so was Rachel. Once they were in front of her room, Rachel gently opened the door and saw that Sasha was still asleep.

"Sasha, are you alright sis?" She asked, gently rubbing Sasha's head.

"My love, please wake up…" Whampire cooed eagerly. Sasha's eyes slowly opened. She smiled at Rachel, but the minute she saw Whampire and Rook she screamed in terror. Her screams made both aliens jump back in shock!

"Sasha? It's me, Rook!"

"My love, don't you recognize me?!" Whampire asked, clearly horrified.

"WH-WHO ARE YOU?! RACHEL WHO ARE THESE CREATURES?!"

"CREATURES?!" Whampire repeated in terror. "Sasha! I'm your fiancé! You're going to marry me!"

"WHAT?! RACHEL WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sasha said as she tried to get up, but Rachel blocked her.

"Not so fast! Sasha, you have to snap out of this! Don't you remember anything?! We live here with these aliens! We are both engaged to aliens! And there are others here too!"

"What?!"

"Yes! They are our family!" Rachel said, trying to calm her sister down!"

"NO! WE CAN'T BE RELATED TO ALIENS! THEY'LL KILL US!" Sasha said as she dove under the covers. Whampire and Rook stared in pure shock.

Sasha somehow remembered Rachel, but she didn't remember them at all or any of the other aliens!

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rachel said softly.

"We've got to help her remember!" Whampire pleaded.

"It will take time! We've got to get her to Frankenstrike!" Rachel said. The aliens nodded, but the minute they went to get her, she went even further under the covers!

"Come here my love!" Whampire said, now going under after her. Soon, all they heard was screaming as Whampire grasped her and held her tightly. He then picked her up and carried her down to Frankenstrike, with Rachel and Rook behind him.

"Frank! Hurry! Sasha needs you!" Whampire called, easily holding Sasha in his arms despite her struggles.

"What is it?!" Frankenstrike asked, now grabbing her and holding her despite her screaming and squirming.

"She doesn't remember us! It's Zombozo's gas!"

"I was afraid of that. She needs rest and we can only hope the rest of her memory returns. There is no antidote at this time."

"WHAT?!" Whampire panicked.

"Calm down Whampire; panicking won't help her!" Frankenstrike said softly. Whampire let out a sigh of defeat and tried once more to talk to Sasha, but she looked away and almost seemed to be crying.

"I won't give up my love." He whispered as he sadly walked away, leaving her in Frankenstrike's care.

* * *

Two days later….

Whampire was at the point where he felt like a failure. Every time he went near Sasha, she would scream and run away from him. His heart was breaking and he felt like he lost her forever. He sadly made his way to his room, large tears forming in his eyes.

Sasha was just exiting her room. She came down the hall until she heard sobbing coming from one of the bedrooms. The girl entered the room saw the vampire. She was about to scream, but she saw the large tears rolling down his face.

 _'Is he….crying?'_ Sasha thought. She came in a bit closer and saw the tears continue and even a small sob escaped him.

His crying pierced Sasha's heart; he was truly in despair. When she thought about it, this monster wasn't even trying to harm her.

 _'Poor thing. Maybe I was wrong about him.'_ She smiled softly. _'Maybe I can cheer him up.'_

Whampire sat down on his bed and continued crying until he heard the door close and saw Sasha walk in, making him jump in shock.

"Hello there…" Sasha said, smiling.

"Please…stay back…" Whampire pleaded, not wanting to frighten her.

"Hey, I just want to cheer you up."

"I'm fine. Really." Whampire said, now turning his back from her and not letting her get closer. He then jumped on the ceiling, much to her surprise. Sasha looked up at him determined and took her shoes off.

"Now how can I cheer you up if you keep running from me?" Sasha said as she stood up on a chair trying to reach him. She then was able to reach up and tickle under his chin and around his neck, making him laugh.

"I see you're ticklish! Now come down from there!" Sasha giggled.

"P-Please stohohohohoohohohp!" He chuckled.

"Not until you come down and tell me what's wrong!" she giggled. Whampire finally landed on his bed and she sat down next to him.

"Please, it's better for you to leave since I am only a monster to you now." Whampire said with a small sob.

"No. I am not leaving and something tells me you are not a monster!" Sasha said somewhat sternly. She then cornered him up against the wall and looked at him deep into his eyes. Something about those beautiful green eyes she remembered.

"Whampire? My head…hurts…but Whampire? Fiance? Wedding….love…" Sasha said, holding her head and looking like she was trying hard to remember.

Whampire looked confused for a moment, but then had an idea! He pounced on her and held her down, making her squeak in surprise. He then began to plant fun and playful kisses down her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"Oh my Sasha, does that tickle tickle tickle?" He purred, now nipping her ear and popping his pecks against her. She gasped feeling his muscles move against her in a flirty manner.

"AH! Whampire! Stohohohohohohohohohohohohohop!"

"Make me…" the Vladat teased, now gently letting his fangs nip her ears and down to her neck. He smirked as he did it because she leaned her head back and let him. Sasha was remembering him and allowing him to playfully flirt and kiss her!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA CUT IHIHIHIHIHIT OUT!"

"Why?" Whampire mused, now blowing raspberries on her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BECAUSE I WANT TO KISS YOU!"

Whampire's eyes widened and he immediately stopped, looking down at the beautiful girl under him.

"S-Sasha?"

"Yes? What is it baby?" She cooed, now rubbing his abs.

"D-Do you remember me now?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do! You're my Whammy, the love of my life! How could I forget you, baby?" Sasha said. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He immediately accepted and held her close to him. Once he explained about her losing her memory, she held him firmly.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry!"

"I thought I lost you forever!" said Whampire. "I thought…" But Sasha shushed him gently with her hand.

"Shhhh, it's ok honey. You will never lose me. We were made for each other, Whampire. Nothing will ever change that. Not even amnesia gas." Sasha leaned up and kissed him again. She felt him lean a bit more, but he was still tense.

"C'mon, Whampire! Kiss me! It's really me, baby!" Sasha said between her kisses, trying to coax him. She then began to playfully tickle his abs making him roar in laughter. "That's the Whammy I know!"

"And that's the Sasha I know!" He said as she then hugged him harder and they embraced each other for what seemed like hours.

"I love you Sasha; you're my life." He purred, letting her rub his neck gently.

"And I love you too Whampire; you're my entire world." Sasha responded as he began to kiss her gently again.

Even through trouble, love found a way.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it newbienovelistRD! This was for you!**

 **newbienovelistRD: THANK YOU! Thank you so much, guestsurprise! This was wonderful, I made a few tweaks here and there, but thank you for doing this!**


End file.
